Do you love me?
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: ZxC. Aimed at my idea of a perfect GG6 Zammie bit. Cammie has had enough, after all thats happened with Zach she wants to know. Does he love her? What will he say? A cute one shot that shows you the real thoughts of our favourite fiction Gallagher girls couple.


_**CAMMIE POV;**_

I remember back to a few weeks ago, when I was listening in on moms discussion with the trustees. They found me dangerous, a killer. Believed me to be a double agent. I couldn't take it, so I ran. Zach was of course hot on my heels, grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him. My head hurt, I didn't look him straight in the eyes. "Cammie, wait!" He called to be as he grabbed my wrist. I just stared down at the floor my head didn't stop throbbing in pain. I kept thinking back to how I killed someone, I just don't remember killing them. Zach kept telling me that I saved Bex, but I just thought straight away, They were a human being like us all, and I killed them, and whats worst of all. I don't remember pulling the trigger.

I remember back to a few weeks ago, when Zach kissed me. His hands burning as they left my arms, my head still paining me. His hands bracing the back of my neck. It was what I was certain of that I remembered, how his lips felt on mine.

I think now, sitting in the dorm I share with my three best friends, as they go to lunch. After all thats happened, after how many times Zach has kissed me. I was certain he might love me, or even just like me, you know. He had never actually said it, but Macey said that you can tell my a boys body language. One sign that I definiately can link to Zach is, Closing the distance. He has already kissed me like 4 times, it has to mean something, doesn't it?

I have to find out what is the deal with him. So I pluck up the courage and I walk out the door, towards Zachs room. The halls thought began to fill with chatter and students returning from lunch. I walked in sync with all the students that were going in the same direction as me, until I reached the stairs that lead to the corridor where Zach is staying. I walk up the stairs, and slightly power walk to Zachs room. There is no sound coming from inside, I knock. Hes not here. I then see a familiar bald figure coming up the stairs, towards me. "Dr Steve!" I call to him. He looks up, smiling wisely. "Ah hello Cammie, what brings you here?" I shift my weight onto the right leg, pondering for the right thing to say. "Do you know where Zach is?" He walks towards the room door next to Zachs' and leans a hand on the door knob. "In class I'd imagine, aren't you in the same class as Zach?" I nod, and starting to walk past him, "Remember Cammie, you have therapy in 2 hours" He calls to me, just before I descend back down the stairs. I head towards Sublevel 2, as I'm supposed to be in my cove ops class with Aunt Abby. I take the lift down to Sublevel 2, where everyone, including Bex, Macey, Liz and ZACH, are all sitting listening to whatever Abby is teaching. Once I stood by the door, Abby glanced up at me, causing the whole class to turn and stare at me, I only notice Zachs' eyes burning into mine. "Cammie, take a seat" Abby says, and I take my usual seat next to Bex, which is infront of Zach. I will have to talk to him after class.

After class, I luckily caught up with Zach. "Zach!" he turns to me, "We need to talk" We went to a secret passage way. "Whats wrong?" he inquires. I clear my throat, but don't answer for a few minutes, thinking up what I should say.

"I want to know" I paused. "Do you love me?" I glanced at his expression, he seemed surprised, his eyebrows raised. "What?" "Zach this is confusing okay. I want to know, because, the way you've acted around me recently, you-you kissed me and-" "Yes" I stared at him. "Yes I admit, I love you Cammie" "Why didn't you tell me before?" "I don't know" I couldn't put my finger on it, trying to sum it up in my head. "You don't know? Or you just couldn't tell me?" He took my hand in his, "That is why I came looking for you, I love you, I care about you, but I went crazy when I couldn't find you, I can never forgive myself for that" "It's not your fault, and I was fine" "But what if you died? What if my mom found you?" "I dont know. But, I'm here now" He frowned. "What are you thinking, Cammie?" "I don't know. I can't remember" My head was still painful, there was no music but thoughts just kept clouding my mind. But then unexpectedly Zach kissed me. He snaked one arm around my waist, and braced my neck with the other. My hand just rested on the arm that was around my waist. He pulled back, "Yes I love you, Cammie" I blinked, staring back into his envy green eyes, "I love you too" He then kissed me again. It wasn't like any of the other kisses before, it was like we were the only people in the world, in that moment. We were all that mattered. The kiss was all the mattered. And I had gotten my answer. _**Love.**_

It's my little Zammie moment, aimed at GG6 :) Hope you liked it xoxo


End file.
